Bolin's Expertise
by NerdyObsessions
Summary: Mako wants his first date with Korra to be perfect, so he goes to Bolin for advice. Will he regret his decision? Very little Makorra. One-shot, may add on.


He could hear the door of his room in the air temple slide open. Pabu was angered being disturbed and scurried under the blankets hoping to drift back to sleep. Bolin turned, eyes half open. A slight growl escaped his mouth.

"Mako, it's almost two in the morning, can't this wait?" he said, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Come on, Bo."

"Ugh... Alright." he sat up disturbing pabu, trying to wakeup so he could actually help his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Well... You know that Korra and I..."

"Finally decided to announce you're... looooovvvvveeee? Ya. I know." Bolin rolled his eyes.

Mako glared at his brother. "Sure." Mako sighed. Relieved to get this off his chest, but annoyed that he would have to deal with the teasing from his brother. "I asked her out earlier (Mako remembered the embarrassing moment that involved an argument and ended with Korra's laughter)... And I want to make sure on our first official date I won't embarrass myself more than I already have."

Bolin looked confused. "Look bro, you may not be as coordinated with the ladies as I am, but you did fine with Asami."

Mako smirked at his brother's overconfidence. "Ya I know but... Korra makes me flustered in a way..." he searched for words to explain the way he felt. He found none. The beautiful, ignorant, irresponsible, wonderful, talented, hungry, all-around crazy avatar Korra was the only one that made the always calm and collected amber-eyed firebender go crazy. "I just can't explain."

Bolin couldn't help but laugh. The older, more mature, brother was asking him for help, reversing the roles they've had their entire lives on the street.

Mako was rethinking coming to his brother for help. "Maybe this was a bad idea..."

As Mako starts to get up to leave, his brother grabs his forearm to pull him back. "No! Don't worry Mr. Avatar lover, I'm going to help you." Bolin had a grin stretching ear to ear.

Mako had to resist the urge to leave. He was frightened at the thought of what his brother had in mind. He stayed, wondering if he'd regret it later.

Bolin pulled the nightstand over as a makeshift table and he and his brother sat on either side on the floor. Mako lifted an eyebrow, his look questioning and confused. Bolin said, "Bro, you are going to take me on the best practice-date I've ever had.""For spirits sake Bo... You're an idiot."Bolin was frustrated, "You're the one asking an 'idiot' for help! Do you want my help or not?"

Mako sighed. Bolin hardly heard a "sorry" escape his mouth as he exhaled. Bolin continued, "So I'll be Korra" he begins to scarf down and invisible plate of water tribe noodles. He Imitates her voice, "Hey city boy." He flipped his hair and batted his whispered, "Oh agni..." and said " Hello, um... Korra?" you could hear the lack of comfort in his voice.

It was silent until Bolin corrected his brother, " Brooo! You're gonna lose her... Or um... Me. Sweet talk me! Tell me I'm GORGEOUS (gorgeous was said unnecessarily loud)! It can't be that hard since it's true! Be smooth." he waves his hand in a circular motion as if smoothing something.

Mako's expression made his brother smile. It was a mix of anger, confusion, and humiliation. "Um... You're eyes are beautiful... Korra."

"Oh really?" Bolin releases a girly giggle. "Pssst... You should hold her... My hand"

"No way!" Mako snaps.

Bolin glared at him.

"Ugh.." Mako complies. "... Korra I'm glad we finally got around to doing this. I'm sorry about before."

"Hehe me too!" Another giggle from Bolin, "Keep going. And by the way, your buying."

Mako found the "date" to be torture. Bolin correcting his every move. His Korra impressions were terrible, offensive even, but he made it through. Afterwards, they both burst into laughter. Had they really just done that? Mako was relieved no one had been in the room to see them.

Bolin can't believe he talked his brother into this, but was glad he did. "Bro, you'll do fine. Good luck with Korra. Now I'll be getting to bed." Normally, he would envy Mako for being with the girl he fell in love with, but seeing how happy they were together, he couldn't help but be happy too.

"Thanks Bo." They shared a hug and Mako headed back to his room, when a figure stopped him in the hallway. Korra. She was laughing uncontrollably. He was wondering why when it hit him... She had heard.

She managed to say in between breaths, "I'm sorry! ... I couldn't sleep and when I heard you guys," she broke into laughter again, "I had to listen!"

Mako felt blood rush to his cheeks. He'd never been so embarrassed before. He didn't know what to say or do. He converted his embarrassment into rage and yelled at her, "Korra really? You can be so infuriating! I can't believe this! Maybe that date tomorrow is a bad idea..." He regretted saying that. He surely didn't mean it.

"Calm yourself cool guy! I was teasing! I'm actually flattered that you would practice for me." Korra said as she tried to confine her laughter.

He was glad she hadn't taken his comments seriously. He didn't know what to say. For a few moments they stood, looking into each others eyes. Golden and blue.

Korra leaned in to kiss him. He was startled, but the warmth in the kiss pulled him in and he gladly kissed her back.


End file.
